Showcolats
by katana 00
Summary: A la Saint Valentin, tout n'est que féérie, magie et romantisme ! ... Seulement, cette théorie peut-elle s'appliquer à Harry et Draco ? ... Pourquoi pas ! ... Sauf que le destin est particulièrement friand de les manger à une sauce légèrement différente. Allez show-time !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Récemment, j'ai lu un article où J.K. Rowling se disait favorable aux fanfictions. Donc question : pourquoi ne nous cède-t-elle pas les droits, à nous humbles fanficteurs à l'imagination foisonnante ? ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Pour ce 14 février, point de « chaud-colats » outrageusement pimentés pour vous régaler. Quoi ? Des regrets ? … Malgré tout, je vous offre de bon cœur cette innocente ficounette (ouais je sais être mignonne, moins farfelue parfois ^^), qui contourne le shamallow excessif mais garde, espérons-le, mon soupçon de taquinerie habituelle._

_Bonne lecture aux amoureux littéraires ! ^^_

.

.

**«Showcolats.»**

~_Chapitre 1_~

.

.

Fidèle à son habitude, Harry Potter faisait preuve de courtoisie. Sa galanterie naturelle l'ayant poussé, une énième fois, à prêter main forte à son éternel rival. Ou serait-il plus exact de dire qu'il supportait dorsalement le gracieux Draco Malfoy, privé momentanément de ses jambes, pour l'escorter jusqu'à la fête spécialement consacrée au Saint du jour : Valentin.

Judicieuse soirée, imaginée par l'inénarrable et ineffable Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lui-même, précisément concoctée pour atténuer la terrible et étouffante ambiance guerrière se répandant inexorablement dans l'intégralité de la sphère sorcière. Dès lors, un réjouissant gala ô combien couru de tout Poudlard ! L'effervescence affectant tout autant les adultes que les élèves de tous âges.

Certes, au vu de la réputation de l'intrigant organisateur, il n'était pas incohérent de s'interroger sur où était l'embrouille là-dessous. A proprement parler, il n'en existait pas réellement. Excepté, à la rigueur, que tout invité était convié à la formelle condition d'être en couple et spectaculairement grimé. Deux fois rien, en somme, pour ce succulent menu … ou magnifique bordel, au choix, selon nombre de participants !

\- « **Potter, pourquoi persistes-tu à invoquer la sorcellerie ? **»grogna l'aristocratique blond à l'attention de l'aventureux balafré, dont il supputait que la présence à cette célébration était le fruit du farfelu directeur, immortel et espiègle mentor à ses heures perdues.

« **Par Salazar, tu es nul ! Admet-le !** » s'évertua-t-il à le convaincre, détaillant l'improbable et déplorable queue de sirène remplaçant désormais ses longues et ravissantes jambes.

Point n'entamant en rien sa plastique et beauté originelles, puisque Draco, par un sacrément chanceux coup du hasard, ne pâtissait nullement de sa métamorphose. En effet, celle-ci se concentrait uniquement sur le bas de son corps, lui évitant par conséquent l'assimilation au portait peu flatteur des véritables sirènes, proliférant dans les eaux du lac de Pré-au-Lard et dont les caractéristiques fondamentales étaient une longue tignasse verdâtre et des dents négligemment cassées.

Cependant, même s'il n'était pas affreusement défiguré, la seule pensée d'être sous la coupe de cet incompétent imbécile de brun, durant le reste de la soirée, le faisait assurément bouillir. Intérieurement, il se molestait d'avoir accordé, favorisé bêtement, une trêve comme lui avait soigneusement conseillé son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Prodigieux serpentard, qui au passage, avait été sublimement habile pour inviter à son bras une richissime et ravissante sang-pur ! Comme le monde pouvait se révéler injuste et cruel !

\- « **Ôtes-moi d'un doute, crétin ! Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, espèce de vicieux griffondor ?** » exigea l'arrogant préfet, imaginant clairement combien Harry aurait pu vouloir le transformer en épineux sharak ou retors et agressif strangulot, dans le meilleur des cas, pour le ridiculiser devant l'assemblée sorcière.

Harry, en exemplaire gentleman qu'il apprenait à devenir, ne répondit absolument rien à l'insultante critique. Pour punition revancharde, il se contenta simplement de ruer légèrement, et sournoisement en bon serpentard qu'il avait failli être !, pour inciter Draco à s'accrocher fermement et désespérément à son torse.

Du moins, si ce dernier ne voulait pas chuter lamentablement de son échine maintenant qu'il s'envolait dans le ciel hivernal, fraichement étoilé de virevoltants flocons neigeux. En bref, c'était juste histoire de prouver au freluquet qu'il était la puissance même ! Et accessoirement que sans lui, il devrait ramper devant tous. Sachant pertinemment qu'un Malfoy n'admettrait jamais cette ignominie !

\- « **Pourquoi t'as hérité d'une moitié de corps de sombral, quand moi je me tape celui d'une sirène ?** » se renfrogna davantage le cavalier involontaire.

Désormais étalé de tout son long sur le large dos décharné, pour s'abriter des bourrasques subies lors de leur course céleste, Draco serrait fortement ses frêles bras à la taille musclée pour rester convenablement en selle. Non pas qu'il avait peur ou le vertige ! Or, à cette hauteur, une potentielle chute risquait péniblement d'être douloureuse. Et quoiqu'il en dise, l'adonis des Mangemorts restait un homme douillé et physiquement fragile, qui plus est dans sa condition actuelle !

\- « **Pour la simple raison que je suis la meilleure monture pour s'envoyer en l'air ! **» pouffa discrètement Harry, se délectant du contact suave du bel éphèbe dont la longue et écailleuse queue caressait sensuellement et distraitement sa croupe. Tendancieux attouchement injectant radicalement et merveilleusement une vive et chaleureuse émotion dans son sang.

« **Et, éventuellement, parce que je suis foncièrement chevaleresque** **!** » ajouta-t-il, omettant consciemment que l'évidence venait peut-être aussi du fait qu'il portait malheur à son entourage. Détail qu'il préférait nettement ensevelir et verrouiller aux confins de sa mémoire. Tout particulièrement en cette prometteuse soirée.

\- « **Modeste avec ça !** » ironisa Draco, épousant parfaitement l'ossature imposante de la créature sous lui pour une meilleure emprise, tandis qu'il réfugiait innocemment son visage contre le sombre garrot.

Jamais il n'avait prêté attention au parfum envoûtant du brun, or là, la flagrance, délivrée plus puissamment par les mouvements du métamorphe en course éperdue, envahissait agréablement ses narines. L'étourdissant un brin, suffisamment pour le projeter dans une doucereuse rêverie fantastique. Quel dommage qu'à l'accoutumée leur relation était si exécrable ! Blaise n'avait sans doute pas totalement tort en clamant qu'ils pourraient être amis s'ils y mettaient du leur.

En cet instant, l'héritier avait une furieuse envie de croire en cette illusion, en cette entente cordiale prêchée par leur volubile directeur excentrique. Réflexion faite, il en avait plus que marre d'être le représentant des Malfoy, source potentielle de toute puissance. Les hypocrites, l'entourant et le vénérant faussement pour obtenir seulement une plus grande reconnaissance ou estime de la part de ses parents ou du redoutable Lord, l'exécraient jusqu'à lui provoquer de répulsifs et nauséeux haut-le-cœur.

Aujourd'hui, l'adolescent, qu'il était, désirait une personne qui ne verrait que lui. Un individu qui se soucierait scrupuleusement et uniquement de sa petite personne. Quand bien même, Harry Potter le faisait à son étrange manière, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des rares êtres à le considérer véritablement. Sûrement était-ce là l'explication à sa déroutante acceptation à l'accompagner à cette ridicule fête. … Somptueux bal dont il avait secrètement rêvé. … Songe qu'il nierait catégoriquement, bien entendu ! Même si l'espace d'une nuit, il souhaitait honnêtement enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- « **Si t'arrêtes pas de frétiller … **» le sermonna le sculptural centaure hybride, atterrissant non loin du château scolaire après son éprouvante course depuis le manoir familial malfoyen.

« **… Je te dévore tout cru, belle sardine !** » radoucit-il imperceptiblement sa voix, repliant et calant soigneusement ses immenses ailes noires de façon à interrompre les émoustillants mouvements et rassurer sensiblement son monteur qu'il ne le laisserait nullement choir.

« **Je te suce jusqu'à la dernière goutte !** » plaisanta-t-il maladroitement, oubliant de préciser qu'il parlait de sang, dangereuse tare prêtée au sombral, sachant qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps et cèderait aisément dans la seconde au pêché de luxure s'il continuait à le provoquer même distraitement.

Une surprenante parole qui eut le bénéfice de rendre aussitôt l'élégant lâche aussi éloquent qu'une carpe. L'évocation ne le laissant pas indifférent, Draco rougit furieusement. Programme, avouons-le, qu'Harry avait secrètement établi pour l'occasion et qu'il avait sincèrement espéré réaliser prochainement, pour ne pas dire dans la soirée.

Car oui, le célèbre sauveur était immanquablement tombé dans les filets électrisant de la petite et hargneuse anguille au sang-pur. Et franchement, un sombral embrochant vigoureusement une sirène masculine n'était pas le plus raffiné ni approprié des tableaux en cette amoureuse nuit de la Saint Valentin ! Les médisants commérages véhiculés seraient dès lors de fort mauvais goût après !

\- « **Au fait en parlant de dévorer … Les délicieux showcolats, que tu m'as proposé, ne sont-ils pas les dernières créations de Fred et Georges ?** » supputa Harry, savourant encore sur sa langue le goût fortement aromatisé des farceuses sucreries, présentées à la vente comme « immergeant le consommateur dans un véritable show paradisiaque dès les premiers crocs dedans ».

Hypothèse qui fit instantanément réagir Draco. Avec une précision ahurissante, il se remémora ce début de matinée, pourtant anodin, durant lequel Blaise les lui avait offert généreusement en signe d'amitié. Geste qui, pour une raison obscure, l'avait ému plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre.

Se pourrait-il que son meilleur ami se soit acoquiné avec le facétieux Dumbledore ? Qu'il ait combiné cette incongrue situation afin de les rapprocher, lui et Potter ? Draco fut littéralement horrifié d'un tel procédé.

Cependant, connaissant les excentricités des jumeaux Weasley, il n'était absolument pas inconcevable que les showcolats soient à l'origine de leurs transformations. De leur troublant sentiment ? Harry s'avérait-il parfaitement innocent dans l'affaire ? Rien n'était moins sûr ! Puisqu'en toute honnêteté, le symptôme était apparu bien avant. Mais chut !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Pas eu le temps de faire mieux, si je voulais être à l'heure, donc désolée ! Mais avez-vous quand même apprécié un peu ce prémisse au romantisme ? Si oui, pensez à m'offrir une succulente et chocolatée miamreview ! Merci ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** :**_ Journée de la femme oblige (quelle radinerie, non ?), j'ai une petite idée, légèrement déjantée, qui m'a titillé le neurone. L'apprécierez-vous autant sachant qu'elle fut composée sur le pouce ? A vous de me le dire. Soyez indulgentes et bonne lecture mesdames ! ^^_

.

.

**«Showcolats.»**

~_Chapitre 2_~

.

.

Dédaignant son soupçon, plus que probable et fondé quant à l'influence des showcolats sur sa nouvelle apparence au vu des intrigants mêlés à l'affaire, Draco se laissa élégamment glisser du dos de sa chevaleresque monture afin de conserver un minimum de fierté. Certes, ainsi hautement perché, il avait noble allure, mais se sentait également fortement assisté. Et par Salazar, un Malfoy ne saurait être dépendant d'autrui ! Surtout d'un Potter !

\- « **Ne crois-tu pas préférable de demeurer sur moi ?** » souligna Harry, légèrement désappointé que son sculptural cavalier le quitte si tôt. Le froid ambiant se faisait brusquement plus mordant sur sa carcasse décharnée.

« **Dans ton état, tu risques d'être piétiner sans ménagement. **» se soucia-t-il, adaptant sa cadence au petit trot pour suivre fidèlement le blond s'acharnant à ramper, majestueusement et vaille que vaille, jusqu'au seuil de la grande salle, spécialement aménagée et décorée pour l'occasion.

\- « **Attention où tu fous tes maudits sabots ! Empoté de demi-portion de sombral !** » hurla subitement, d'un cri particulièrement strident le beau sirène, tentant vainement de retirer sa magnifique queue de dessous les fers de sa brève monture improvisée.

Dire qu'il l'avertissait du danger, y a pas une minute ! Fallait-il vraiment qu'Harry soit maladroit au possible ! Intrigués, plusieurs invités, patientant pour entrer dans la sacro-sainte école où il fallait montrer patte blanche, les matèrent, ouvertement hilares, devant l'inhabituelle et grotesque scène qu'ils offraient.

Tout compte fait, devant ce déplorable constat, Draco révisa sa copie. D'une voix foncièrement hautaine, sans appel quant au courroux qui s'abattrait sur Harry s'il ne s'exécutait pas dans la seconde, il ordonna au monumental colosse de s'agenouiller au plus bas, afin qu'il le chevauche prestement. Potter voulait être monté ? Soit ! En homme bon, Draco allait l'exaucer.

\- « **Jeunes gens ! Pas de malveillance entre vous, en cette belle nuit.** » temporisa le sournois directeur, apparaissant de nulle part, pour calmer le jeu entre les deux Princes incontestés de Poudlard.

Chefs de file que le vieux et lubrique grivois s'évertuait, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, à accoupler par souci d'une cruciale et pertinente expérience scientifique. Oui, par pur amusement, tout simplement ! Sans grand succès il est vrai, à son grand dam. Echec n'entamant, cependant, nullement sa volonté de fer ! Albus Dumbledore ne lâchait jamais aisément une idée, aussi saugrenue soit-elle !

Une excentricité, désormais obsessionnelle, née suite à la lecture d'un fanzine prohibé au sein de l'institution, grâce à la suprême dévotion de l'intraitable professeur et frigide directrice-adjointe Minerva McGonagall !, circulant néanmoins sous les manteaux et mettant en effervescence les hormones de toute la jeunesse poudlarde. Soucieux de préserver l'innocence de ses élèves, le vénérable Albus y avait jeté un œil curieux. Juste histoire de juger sereinement, en son âme et conscience, du soit disant caractère scandaleux dudit fanzine.

Or, par mégarde, ses mirettes, loin d'être outragées !, s'étaient laissées envoûter par les charmantes images évocatrices. Dès lors, confortablement calé au fond de son lit chaudement douillet, accompagné d'un généreux bol de bonbons citronnés, le respectable ancêtre avait littéralement dévoré les quelques pages libertines animées. Toujours plus désireux de connaître la lubricité des deux héros, involontaires, il avait veillé jusqu'au petit matin pour enfin s'extasier sur un final explosif et jouissif. Des centaines d'années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce troublant émoi ! Expliquant par là-même son vœu entêtant de réaliser cet ardent fantasme.

\- « **Exceptionnellement, je vous invite à goûter cette excellente et doucereuse liqueur.** » leur déclara-t-il, leur tendant, tel un calumet de la paix, des coupes pétillantes, excessivement trop fardées de cœurs rougeoyants et d'étoiles scintillantes pour ne pas sembler suspectes.

En aucun cas, Harry ni Draco n'auraient pu établir que cette appétante et savante potion était le fruit des recherches assidues du sombre et intriguant Severus Snape. Malgré son irritable caractère, le digne Directeur de la Maison Serpentarde avait été savamment perverti par son ainé. Débauché au point de partager, sous le sceau du secret, une affection commune pour le problématique fanzine, bien emmitouflés sous des couvertures comme le feraient des enfants libidineux. Aussi s'était-il spontanément convié à ce divertissement impliquant son favori et son contraire.

\- « **Maintenant, entrez et amusez-vous !** » les encouragea malicieusement Albus, se frottant déjà les mains de contempler les torrides et amoureux épanchements entre les deux adolescents, pénétrant insouciants dans l'enceinte joviale et festive.

« **Lorsqu'une lancinante musique résonnera, au cou du brun amoureusement tu te pendras !** » marmonna-t-il faiblement, dans sa longue barbe blanche qu'il caressait tendrement, à l'attention d'un Draco innocent du licencieux destin qui le guettait.

\- « **Tout est en place ?** » se renseigna froidement Severus, le rejoignant pour l'aider à verrouiller les immenses portes derrière les deux derniers élèves, principaux acteurs et victimes de leur farce.

\- « **Assurément ! Allons profiter du spectacle.** » s'enthousiasma-t-il, suçant avec ferveur et gourmandise sa sempiternelle friandise aromatisée à l'agrume. Bonbon catégoriquement refusé et dédaigné par un hautain lever de sourcil chez Severus lorsque le vieillard lui en proposa par courtoisie et amitié.

Dans la chaleur de l'établissement, où tout le beau monde s'extasiait et s'enjouait agréablement, les deux retors professeurs-directeurs eurent la surprise d'admirer un spectacle inattendu. Très loin de leur savant calcul ! Draco, nouvellement transformé et fulminant plus que jamais, était assailli par une foule, exclusivement masculine, s'agglutinant autours de lui pour bénéficier de ses admirables faveurs.

\- « **Y aurait-il eu un incident avec la potion ?** » murmura distraitement, du bout des lèvres, Albus à son fourbe compagnon, dévisageant minutieusement le corps aguicheur et plantureux de l'héritier au sang-pur.

\- « **Jamais ! **» s'offusqua vivement Severus, ne pouvant décrocher son regard tant il était subjugué par la gracile silhouette se mouvant désormais lascivement vers eux, au rythme d'une musique des plus inspirées.

« **Je ne commets jamais … d'erreur.** » bredouilla-t-il, plus qu'il ne le martela, totalement incrédule lorsque la diaboliquement trop sexy vélane se pendit à son cou.

Ondulant avec ravissement contre le corps tétanisé de son parrain, rappelant plus une séance sulfureusement coquine qu'une danse de salon appropriée, Draco usa éhontément de sa féminité, fraichement acquise, pour inciter sa proie à plus de sensualité. Semblant radicalement déconnecté de la réalité, comme hypnotisé vu son regard légèrement voilé, le brillant élève simulait, avec brio, des mouvements implicites procurant une chaleur démentielle à toute l'assemblée masculine.

\- « **Pourtant, à l'évidence …** » se moqua le vieux ricaneur, ne boudant pas son plaisir à voir le jeune mignon se déhancher félinement après le brun. Quand bien même il ne s'agissait pas de celui désigné au départ !

Albus Dumbledore ne chercha pas davantage à savoir à qui incombait la faute de cette étrange manifestation magique, tant elle était savoureuse et prometteuse. Après tout, ce couple inattendu en valait bien d'autre ! … Sauf peut-être aux yeux d'Harry ! Présentement dans la « peau » d'un hideux détraqueur, le pauvre jeune homme se morfondait misérablement de son potentiel amant flirtant avec l'immonde et ragoutante vipère sarcastique.

\- « **Oups ! … Nos showcolats sont véritablement redoutables ! **» s'extasièrent littéralement les jumeaux Weasley, ayant assisté à la métamorphose de l'improbable et drôle de couple, juste après que leur produit phare leur ait été proposé.

Mignardise présentée sous une forme différente, spécialement étudiée et concoctée pour la Saint-Valentin, expliquant comment la vigilance des deux victimes avait été merveilleusement déjouée !

\- « **Et géniaux !** » claquèrent-ils leurs mains ensemble, en signe de contentement. Ne se doutant nullement que la combinaison de leur chef d'œuvre, dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers désormais, à la sournoise potion de Severus ait pu causer pareille invraisemblance !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Va falloir calmer cette nouvelle manie de poster après une écriture spontanée (trop d'incertitude quant au résultat, j'en suis pas contente) ! Enfin, là, c'était histoire de rigoler, satisfaire (éventuellement) certaines lectrices en attente de suite (pas forcément pertinente)._

_Merci du passage, et n'oubliez pas l'offrande, même si je ne suis qu'une chatonne effrontée. ^^_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
